


Knight in Shining Armor

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is in a bit of a tough spot, but luckily Jack is there to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: Sticky.

Miranda held her pistol up, ready to shoot at anything that moved as she ran down the hallway. Her mission had been compromised, forcing her to abandon her work halfway through and run like hell for the exit. 

She cursed when she ran into a locked door and quickly opened the console to start hacking it. She kept glancing over her shoulder, praying no one would catch her. The hack was nearly complete when she heard pounding footsteps down the hall and spun around, grabbing her sidearm but had no time to shoot before a desk was thrown threw one of the large windows knocking all three guards down.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked towards the broken window, watching as her mysterious savior jumped through and gracefully landing on her feet. Miranda lowered her gun and let out relieved sigh. “Jack.”

Jack turned and smiled. “Hey there, cheerleader, found yourself in a bit of a sticky situation haven’t you?” She smugly walked over to Miranda, holstering her own weapon. “Heard those fuckers talking about a Cerberus agent on the loose and decided to come check it out for myself.” Jack wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her close, pecking her on the cheek. “Lucky I was there to be your knight in shining armor.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing slightly. “I remember a time not long ago you wouldn’t have saved me.”

Jack laughed and pulled way. “Yeah, then I kissed you.”


End file.
